


Guts and Glory

by mattdarling



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Club Scene AU, Guns, Knives, it's not very gorey tbh, pole dancer! seong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattdarling/pseuds/mattdarling
Summary: this was supposed to be a short fic based off of the Lone Digger music video by Caravan Palace, but it turned into this. enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

_Breathe in._

_Ba-dump._

_Breathe out._

The click of a stiletto hits the stage.

The slick feel of a cold bar against the palms of his hands.

_Breathe in._

_Ba-dump._

_Breathe out._

-

Tonight was going to be a big night. Seong couldn’t exactly tell why, but he knew; he could feel it.

Alcohol swayed in his bloodstream and the smell of it filled the room. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a waitress wearing a black miniskirt and a short tube top. She hovered around the bar, tray in hand - the base dropped further and even with his far sight blocked by the blinding lights, he could tell the bar was busy.

Seong was used to the feeling of having all eyes on him, after all, he was the sole performer. He spun around the pole light he weighed as heavy as a feather. Tonight he was framed on a wide stage which was lit with standing neon lights perched around him. They were far enough from each other that they would not obstruct one's view, but were tall enough that they gave the illusion of being in a cage. The lights swirled with vibrant colors and changed with the beats of the songs.

Golden glitter eyeliner caught the reflection of the lights whenever he looked down. The false eyelashes he wore made his eyes look bigger under the spotlight, but it’s not like that’s what people were looking at. Tassels made of gold sequins and shaped like stars stuck to his nipples, they were sized perfectly and barely covered the nipples fully. The black shorts he wore were short enough to be illegal, but if his shorts weren’t short then what good would shorts be? The less that was left to the imagination the better. As for his shoes, well it was safe to say they made him look about 7 inches taller. They were perfectly clear and held themselves around his ankle let his black painted toes peak out the end.

He knew he looked amazing.  

Though there was something about tonight... He couldn’t help but feel that something was going to be different than the other nights. It was easy to ignore because it was only a gut feeling but the thought still lingered in the deep, dark pit of his mind.

-

The lights from the club were nearing in sight, which caused Lars to sigh heavily. From the outside the bar looked like a rather plain grey building with a bright pink neon circle lighting the entrance. The fancy cursive amidst the circle read “Montross Palace”.

-

They were on a dirty mission right now. He knew a lot of people were bound to be killed, and that neither he nor Scott was going to be one of them, or so he, or so he would hope. Regardless, the two sped down the street and abruptly pulled into a parking space.

Scott clutched tight onto the door and glared at Lars “You might be the best hitman known to humanity…. but you’re a shit driver.”

“Oh hush Scotty, I got us here in one piece, didn’t I?” His hip-length navy hair was held out of his face by a ponytail, slicked back and straightened. Of course, he didn’t want to get one of his good suits dirty, so he stood clad in a plain black suit with an open collar. His look still added up to around $4000, not including his pointed leather dress shoes.

Everyone who knew either of them knows how much Scott hates when Lars spends money on him, but tonight he had nothing better to wear to the bar and all his money was going to… other things. To his misfortune, he had to let Lars buy him a suit. His suit was almost identical to Lars’, the only difference is that he was wearing a tie and his shoes were a rich chocolate brown.

Now, what was this dirty mission they were on? I’m glad you asked.

 _Cowan called_ . Automatically anything with that disgusting-man-meat-eating-piece-of-shit is classified as dirty work. Why did he call them to meet at a fancy club? Neither of them knew, but it wasn’t like them to question a customer, even if that customer was _him_.

They both sat on the hood of the car mentally preparing for what was going to happen while sharing drags from a cigar. Lars figured if they looked nice they at least had to smoke a bit nicer too. Despite wanting to get the job done as soon as they could, Lars decided to take a little more time to appreciate how good a custom suit looked on Scott. And boy, did he not regret this purchase.

Once the cigar shrank small enough Lars pulled his eyes off of his smoking hot co worker and crushed the butt under his shoe. He pushed off of the car then looked between Scott and the bar in front of them.

“Well, here goes nothing.”

-

It only took one glance for the bodyguard to know who Lars was before he let the two of them in. Of course Lars wasn’t surprised, but Scott was still getting used to pretending like he lived the high life. Lars held himself high as he walked and Scott tried to mimic the action to the best of his ability. The hall beamed a bright shade of purple and both of their steps seemed to be perfectly in sync with the rhythm of the music.

Upon entering their eyes drew to the center of the club; a beautiful man with a petite frame dropped with his back against the pole and his knees spread far from each other. His magnetic energy held the attention of Lars and Scott, as well as everyone else in the bar.

Lars had tried to rip his eyes of the radiant star and focus on the matter at hand but just before he had the chance to look away Seong caught sight at the two and winked in their direction. Almost immediately the dancer had caught the two in a trance. They found a vacant table and passed another cigar between the two of them, when the waitress passed they put in an order for some drinks. Obviously Lars went for a fancy cocktail meanwhile Scott just wanted a beer. Lars attempted to persuade him to get something different, try something fun for a change. Scott only shook his head and was persistent about his beer.

What were they here for again?

-

Do you know the feeling of someone watching you? The burning in the side of your head as if daggers were shooting from someone’s eyes? That’s what Lars felt in this exact moment. He averted his gaze to look over and see none other but Cowan sporting a shit-eating. He sat at a booth with about four other men and a smoke cloud surrounding him. Cowan and his crew were dressed similar to Lars and Scott but suit and tie seemed to be the unspoken dress code for this bar.

The heavy base of the music filled the silence between them. Lars suddenly remembered why they had come.

Cowan, being the filth that he was decided to stick his leg out as the waitress approached with drinks. The poor girl fell to the ground and threw the drinks all over the two men.

_Snap._

“YOU FILTHY ASSHOLE!” Lars yelled across the bar at Cowan, the fucker has been wanting to take the belt away from Lars ever since his mother announced that she was sick. That must have been the real reason why he wanted to meet hear, not to do business…

“Come on Laurence, no need to have such a dirty mouth,” Cowan’s tone was sultry, one that was almost too smug for his own good. Lars pushed off of his chair and stormed to the booth Cowan was sitting in. Scott, on the other hand, made sure the waitress was okay before ushering her out of the room. Cowan pardoned himself from the booth he was sitting in and approached Lars with a calm demeanour.

“Why did you even bring me to this club anyway, this is an unusual meeting spot.” Lars gritted his teeth and used all of his willpower to not to boil over.

“Well Laurence,” he grinned down at him, knowing he hated the sound of his dead name “You and I both know that your mother will die soon enough, and though it may be hard for you to admit - you’re unsuitable to run the belt. Since _you_ won’t hand it over willingly I decided it was the time I take it from you. Thus leading us here, a good place to have your last breathing moments, don’t you think?”

To Lars, it felt like someone had ripped off all of his skin and left him vulnerable for the vultures to pick at. The air felt heavier and the room seemed like it was shutting in on him. He may not have had the best relationship with her but she was still his mother and she was all that he had left. He felt Scott squeeze his shoulder and lean over to him.

“Lars, I’m sorry,” was all Scott could muster out at the moment.

Scott could see people out of the corner of his eye edging onto them. Were these all Cowan’s men? If Lars was going to snap out of it right now would really be the time. They seemed to prowl like hunters and the two of them were the pray. A knife reflected the neon lights and that only confirmed Scott’s suspicion.

A bead of sweat gathered at the corner of Scott’s forehead. It seemed there were around a dozen versus two people. If they were going to take them out the chances would be narrow, but still possible.

“LARS YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!” Scott jolted Lars back into reality, back into seeing that people were closing in on them. Lars blinked a few times and his eyes narrowed back to the matter at hand.

**_Shit._**

 

**CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 2 FOR THE BAD ENDING**

**CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 3 FOR THE NEUTRAL ENDING**

**CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 4 FOR THE GOOD ENDING**

****


	2. Bad Ending

All Scott heard was the deafening sound of a gunshot.

Then white noise.

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as he turned around and was met with the sight of Lars sinking to the ground. There was too much blood pouring to tell where the bullet pierced but he knew it wasn’t good. He slumped onto his knees in utter shock, all noise sounded muffled to him. He was too late.

His boss,

His best friend,

Was  _ dead _ . 


	3. Neutral Ending

“Lars we need to move fast and we need to move  _ now _ .” The sounds of the guns cocking were drowned out by the sound of the music. In the split second between calculating what would be the best run, they stood back to back and watching as the ring of men got smaller. 

“Scott  **GO** !” they seemed to read each other's minds they dashed further from each other. The way they slid between the men’s legs and popped up on the other side almost appeared to be choreographed. Scott grabbed the head of the man in front of him, his form only a silhouette with neon flashing in the background. He twisted his head at a perfect degree, making the man's neck snap and slump to the ground. He popped out the brass knuckles Lars had gotten him for Lars’ own birthday. He swung and ducked around the men with sharp precision. The music seemed to pick up with the pace at which they were killing. 

Scott may have been stronger than Lars, but Lars worked faster. He pulled out throwing knives he had in his back pocket and started slashing and throwing as if it was something he did in his sleep. Blood poured all over his suit as he got cut on his shoulder. It caused him to wince and each movement burned a little but he knew he had to keep going. He felt triumphed that most of the men were killed and they only had a few left. He knew better than to start celebrating early.

-

You didn’t think I would forget about Seong, would you?

The dancer, as if in his own trance kept going with his routine. All he heard was the music and felt the base rattling his bones, nothing he wasn’t used to. Blood was flying at him at all directions but he didn’t even acknowledge it. He continued with his dance and slid his hands up his body with elegance though it resulted in the blood spreading wherever his fingers traced. 

As the bodies kept piling the more relief Scott felt. They were close, so close that when Scott felt a deep pain in his chest he knew they had just gotten so much further. When he looked down he noticed a knife emerged from the left side of his chest, only inches from his heart. Whoever was behind him pulled out a knife and watched as Scott tumbled to the ground with the numerous corpses. 

All he could say left was a fleeting “Lars!” and as his voice faded he whispered “ I love you. ” 

Lars had no time to think, only act. He pounced on the man looming over Scott's body and slashed him on his neck, causing the man to spew a fountain of blood onto the crime boss. 

When Cowan emerged from a corner of the bar, he and Lars were all that was left. Lars didn’t let himself think about what had just happened to Scott, he needed to finish this once and for all. He could die for all he cared but as long as Cowan couldn’t take charge of the belt, that’s all that mattered to him. 

“Well, Laurence looks like it’s just me and you once again. What do you say, you hand over the belt, we end this petty fight and we both get off scot-free.” 

“Over my dead body.” Lars spat out and narrowed his eyes at the mention of the pun. 

Cowan had faster reflexes than Lars had realized and before he knew it there was a knife right in his heart. The last thing he saw was hands ghosting beside Cowan’s head. His eyelids felt to heavy and the second they closed he head a crack - Cowan’s neck.

Seong stood before the man he had just killed and sighed, “Not this again.” 


	4. Good Ending

“Lars we need to move fast and we need to move  _ now _ .” The sounds of the guns cocking were drowned out by the sound of the music. In the split second between calculating what would be the best run, they stood back to back and watching as the ring of men got smaller. 

“Scott  **GO** !” they seemed to read each other's minds they dashed further from each other. The way they slid between the men’s legs and popped up on the other side almost appeared to be choreographed. Scott grabbed the head of the man in front of him, his form only a silhouette with neon flashing in the background. He twisted his head at a perfect degree, making the man's neck snap and slump to the ground. He popped out the brass knuckles Lars had gotten him for Lars’ own birthday. He swung and ducked around the men with sharp precision. The music seemed to pick up with the pace at which they were killing. 

Scott may have been stronger than Lars, but Lars worked faster. He pulled out throwing knives he had in his back pocket and started slashing and throwing as if it was something he did in his sleep. Blood poured all over his suit as he got cut on his shoulder. It caused him to wince and each movement burned a little but he knew he had to keep going. He felt triumphed that most of the men were killed and they only had a few left. He knew better than to start celebrating early.

-

Seong was so in tune with the music that he had no clue what was going on. A sharp yell broke through his headspace and cut him out of his trance. He narrowed his eyes and peered out into the distance. Were they…. killing each other? Seong sighed and stopped his dance, this wasn’t the first time this happened and it most definitely wasn’t going to be the last. It seemed like the beautiful men he had spotted on the way in were very outnumbered. He knew he didn’t have the context as to why this fight was happening but he had to trust his instincts.

-

These foolish men were so consumed in their own fights that none of them had even noticed Seong walking off the stage and onto the battleground.

_ Breathe in.  _

_ Ba-dump. _

_ Breathe out. _

The click of a heel hits the ground. 

The pop of a cap, a heel turns into a blade.

_ Breathe in. _

_ Ba-dump. _

_ Breathe out. _

Lars saw Seong out of the corner of his eye and could only hope he was fighting with them and not against them. After all, he did just decapitate a man with a stripper heel that turned into a blade. 

Back to the matter at hand, the boys fought back to back to back punching, stabbing, and slicing limbs off one after the other. The dead body count rocketed faster than he ever expected. Seong couldn’t help but feel immense pride and guilt at the same time. He shouldn’t have felt as good as he did for committing murder. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins and he couldn’t be stopped now. 

Looking up he realized only four men remained: The two men, himself, and the guy they seem to be against. 

-

“Come on Laurence, don’t you think you’ve had enough fighting?” He raised his hands beside his head, feigning a surrender but Lars only narrowed his eyes. “You can just hand the belt over to me and you and your little boy toys will be able to run off in one piece. What do you say?”

Lars knew the longer he left Cowan in anticipation the longer Cowan could come up with an escape plan. So, no less than a beat later Lars replied “Goodbye Cowan,” he only hoped Scott and Seong could read his mind.

As Cowan raised his knife, ready to fight one on one with Lars, Scott caught on and nodded at Seong. He swiftly grabbed ahold of Cowan’s right wrist and pulled it behind his back, Seong quickly followed with the left. Scott pulled his arm back far enough that it strained his shoulder, thus causing the knife in Cowan’s hand to fall on the bodies below them.

“You Van-Allen’s play a dirty game.” Cowan gritted out. 

Lars couldn’t help but grin up at him as he watched him struggle in their tight hold. The three of them may have been smaller, but weak were they not. 

“Honey, they don’t call me the best of the best for nothing.” He swirled the one clean knife he had left in his hand before stabbing the taller man right in his eye socket.

Watching Cowan slump to the ground had to be the most beautiful finale of any show Lars had ever seen. The three of them stood, staring, smiling. Music buzzed in the background and the neon lights continued flashing as if nothing had ever happened.

“Shooting star, if you ever want another job you should call me sometime.” Lars pulled out a card as well as a wad of cash before handing it over to Seong. “I realized I forgot to tip you.” Lars winked at him and walked over the bodies like they were rugs under his feet. 

Scott smirked at him despite being decorated with dried blood. He stuck out his hand and held Seong’s in a firm shake “Thanks again for your help.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
